Obsesión
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se debate entre amar o matar a cierto rubio...


**Obsesión.**

_By Lumina.  
_

Es de madrugada y el insomnio no me deja dormir. Tengo miles de pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza, algunos son inquietantes y otros perturbadores.

Juro que no quería hacerlo.

Pero por más que me lo repita la jodida culpa no se va, le dañé y eso no va a cambiar. Le amo y le odio, le deseo y lo aborrezco. Estoy sediento por un beso suyo y me muero por patearle el culo.

Naruto, todo es culpa tuya. Haz hecho de mí un ser despreciable y atormentado. Quise matarte y sigo deseándolo mas no sin antes impregnarme de cada pedazo de tu piel…

Aun estoy hambriento de poder, aun soy un vengador. Aun anhelo todo tu ser, aun creo rebanarme los sesos pensándote. Y entonces salgo de mi letargo…

- Naruto-kun…

- Sasuke…

Ha pasado el tiempo, has cambiado. Yo he cambiado.

Mentira.

Estar con este idiota no ha sido suficiente, Itachi sigue respirando sin mi consentimiento, el clan sigue sepultado en el olvido y tú sigues siendo mi puta obsesión.

Sakura me observa fijamente¿todavía conserva su autentica pesadez? Pareciera que quisiera absorberme con su mirada. Salto del árbol desde donde observaba al grupo para invadir tu espacio personal llevando una mano a Kusanagi. La pelirosa da un respingo asustada.

Naruto, te mataré aquí mismo….

… o tal vez no.

Siento tu respiración inquieta¿te pongo nervioso acaso? Kusanagi resplandece gracias a la luz de la luna intimidando a tu equipo mas no a ti¿por qué no retrocedes si estás claramente nervioso?

El bastardo que ocupa mi lugar no hace más que sonreír¿de qué va? Debería tener cuidado de no provocarme…

Pronto, sin predeterminación alguna, ninjas del sonido aparecen desafiantes. La pelea por fin comienza y con ella tu fin, mi querido amigo.

Shurikens y kunais empiezan a volar por los aires, los ninjutsus y taijutsus no se hacen esperar entre los rivales dispersándolos por todo el espeso bosque.

Inesperadamente, el rubio sigue mis pasos dispuesto a hacerme frente. ¿qué te motiva Naruto, tu estúpida idea de que si no puedes salvar a un amigo no podrás convertirte en Hokage?

Nadie podrá salvarme, ni siquiera tú.

Me persigues, me atacas, te defiendes sin descanso. No te resistas y muere en mis manos querido amigo, querida obsesión…

No soy el mismo que peleo contra ti en el Valle del Fin, ahora no te dejaré ni un respiro…

… aunque hayas cambiado, aunque hayas mejorado en estos años. Naruto, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es para mí.

Sin querer mi mano roza tu mejilla en un intento fallido de puñetazo, siento, en esos escasos segundos, miles de cosas. La tibieza y suavidad de tu piel, la tensión y el latir acelerado de tu corazón, la confusión y el miedo de llegar a matarte…

Juro solemnemente que no quiero hacerlo, pero no hay otra alternativa puesto que la venganza es el motor de mi vida en estos instantes…

Naruto, es inevitable y muy necesario. No trates de frenar lo infrenable, no trates de mantenerte de pie cuando claramente tu cuerpo ya está agotado y cae pesadamente al suelo…

Me siento sobre tus caderas mientras mis ojos rojos contemplan atentamente tu ser con anhelo y ansiedad, no sabes lo mucho que tu mirada taciturna me hiela la sangre, No me mires así, no me hagas esto…

- ¿A qué esperas? – preguntas con voz impersonal- Mátame de una vez…

No me lo recuerdes¡no lo hagas! Si me miras así sabes que seré incapaz de tocarte ni un solo cabello con intenciones asesinas. Si me miras así, solo querré aferrarte con fuerza contra mi pecho y susurrarte lo importante que eres para mí, porque este vínculo es mi perdición y mi salvación.

Mi mano podría rodear tu cuello, podría estrangularte y quitarte la vida en segundos, pero solo puede posarse en tu mejilla con temor.

- Sasuke – susurras sorprendido-.

Me siento débil con el sonido de tu voz al pronunciar mi nombre. Estoy dudando, estoy replanteándome seriamente el aniquilarte…

La mano que reposaba en tu mejilla ahora se posesiona bruscamente en tu barbilla, alzándola. Esto será una locura, pero si no puedo matarte entonces me encargaré que pierdas tu libertad. Serás mío y de nadie más.

- Silencio, usuratonkachi –susurro cerca de tus labios buscando intimidarte. Eres la presa y el cazador siempre busca intimidarla antes de devorarla. Sin más te beso con ansias reprimidas, al principio no reaccionas por la sorpresa pero pronto te remueves inquieto mientras mis manos recorren tu cuerpo. Pronto tus manos me rodean y me acarician sin pudor no sin antes despojarme de mis ropas¿es posible que sientas lo mismo, Naruto?

Te quito la ropa con rudeza y te penetro sin miramientos. Tus gemidos no tardan en envolver mis oídos, deleitándolos. Tu cuerpo no tarda en aceparme dentro de ti, moviéndose al mismo ritmo frenético que marca mis embestidas. El tiempo no se detiene y me da el favor en el momento del clímax haciéndote mío al fin.

La sensación de tu piel desnuda y cubierta en sudor pegada a la mía es indescriptible, tu agitada respiración cerca de mi oído y tus piernas aun rodeando mis caderas en este segundo muerto es inigualable.

Tus brazos rodeando aun mi cuello me hacen comprender que jamás podré quitarte la vida, no después de adueñarme de cada célula que te conforma.

- Sasuke –me llamas en un susurro- no me dejes…

Una súplica¿es eso una súplica? Ni aun cuando no lo hubieses dicho, ya estaba conciente de que no podría hacerlo, ya no pero…

- Debo hacerlo, soy un vengador –declaro sintiendo que algo se rompe en mí al sentirte temblar. Lo he comprendido, sí, ni aunque no te tuviese esta noche, nunca hubiese podido acabar con tu existencia, pero eso no cambia mi tozudez. Naruto, aunque no desee más que compartir el resto de esta existencia a tu lado no dejaré de lado la venganza, aun a costa de mi sentir.

-Olvídala –dices con voz quebrada- quédate conmigo- pides apretando el agarre como si en cualquier momento me evaporase de algún truncado sueño que tuviste.

- No puedo

Te siento rígido en mis brazos, como si mis palabras hubiesen consumido el último halo de tu resistencia. Lentamente te separas de mí con el recelo marcado en tus movimientos. ¿No puedes aceptarlo, verdad?

Me miras a los ojos en otro intento de hacerme cambiar de opinión, sabes que no lo haré, ya no sigas…

- Y después ¿qué? –entornas los ojos como si te fueses a derrumbar en cualquier segundo y quisieses evitarlo- ¿qué habrá después de llevar a cabo la venganza¿Quién seguirá en la lista, acaso yo?

Estás molesto, recobras tus energías y los descargos me lo hacen saber. ¿Acaso no lo has comprendido dobe?

No habrá nada, después de la venganza no quedará nada más en mí que tú…

-Nada –respondo de inmediato- después de ello no habrá nada más.

Desvías la mirada leyendo entre líneas el mensaje¿lo comprendes, verdad? Si es así, no lo hagas más difícil.

- No te dejaré, Uchiha… - rompes el silencio desviando la mirada y cerrando con fuerza los ojos como si mirarme te quemarse-¡No permitiré que te conviertas en un puto asesino! –dices desafiante centrando tu mirada suplicante- Si quieres hacer realidad tu dichosa venganza, tendrás que patearme el culo y déjame en estado vegetal primero –tomándome de las mejillas con fuerza- Porque no te dejaré, no lo haré -.

- Hmph –lanzó un bufido con gracia mientras me labios se curvan en una sonrisa arrogante, realmente puedes llegar a ser molesto, Naruto- - ¿Y quién te dijo que yo me dejaría detener por ti?-me observas con una mueca de molestia notable-¡Maldita sea Naruto! –tomándote de los hombros- ¡El maldito se cargó a todo el clan y tú esperas que lo deje!

- ¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! – alegas con energías recuperadas- ¡¿Es qué acaso eso te hará mejor que él¡Sabes que no!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Pero a mi sí!

- ¡¿Y por qué mierda te importante tanto?!

-¡Porque te amo, joder!

…

No…

No, no… no creas que porque me has dicho eso yo… ¡Joder, Naruto!

Me abalanzo sobre ti para abrazarte posesivamente como si quisiera fundirte de nuevo conmigo. ¡Maldita sea, te amo Naruto! Realmente te amo y no sé… no sé qué soy capaz de dar o ceder en consecuencia.

- Por favor… no lo hagas.

Otra súplica, pero aun sintiéndome feliz por ser correspondido por ti, aun puedo ver los cadáveres desperdigados por la casa en la que solía ser feliz. ¿Qué será del recuerdo de mamá, papá y el resto del clan? El muy maldito aun respira, lo siento así y aun puedo ver su inexpresivo rostro después de matarlos a todos…

Iré por la cabeza de Itachi, aunque eso implique renunciar a ti, aunque eso me mate y me consuma. Es mi destino.

Mis manos vagan por tu cuerpo nuevamente, no busco tomarte de nuevo, sólo busco la forma de decirte adiós en vestirte con cariño. Es necesario. Te beso anunciando mi partida, tú respondes muy dispuesto… ¡cómo si lo supieras! Lentamente me separó de ti para terminar de subirte la cremallera de tu chándal naranjo y comenzar a vestirme, siento tu mirada inquisidora en mí, sé que te preguntas que haré o qué diré mas, me mantendré en silencio. En absoluto silencio.

Pronto nuestras miradas se concentran y se mantienen, tus ojos azules se opacan bajo los mío comprendiendo¿lo sabes, verdad? Voy a dejarte…

Tus brazos me rodean, tus labios me buscan y es ahí, mientras me hundo en tu boca, que aprovecho de noquearte suavemente en el cuello dejándote inconciente.

Lo siento, pero si algún día logro sanarme de este odio, si soy capaz de olvidar el motor de mi existencia, si no resisto estar lejos de ti y dudo de mi cometido, volveré a ti… te lo prometo.

- Naruto… -susurro cerca de tus labios luego de recostarte con mimo en el suelo- Te amo… - presionado por última vez tus labios con los míos.

Se están acercando, puedo sentir tres chakras acercando velozmente. Entre ellos reconozco el chakra de Sakura.

Adiós Naruto, adiós.

**XxX**

Avanzaba con la angustia haciéndole un nudo ciego en la garganta. Sólo podía recordar como en escasos segundos su compañero de equipo había desaparecido de su campo visual. Movida por una sensación de peligro agobiante, había acabado con sus rivales para luego ser seguida por su sensei y Sai.

Sakura rogaba por no encontrarse con lo que más temía y había presenciado en sus más cruentas pesadillas: la muerte de Naruto a manos de Sasuke.

Siguiendo de cerca a Pakkun, el equipo de Kakashi se apresuraba con la idea en mente de detener una matanza, o al menos eso pensaban. Ya internos en el corazón del espeso bosque y cerca de unas cascadas, el perro rastreador del peliplateado anuncio que el chakra del portador del Kyuubi estaba muy cerca. La kunoichi aceleró aun más su trote hasta que fue capaz de localizar un bulto tirado en el suelo. Asustada, corrió al bulto que reconoció enseguida como Naruto, por el cabello rubio, y se dispuso a examinarlo de inmediato.

Luego de unos tensos minutos de constatar lesiones y darse cuenta que estaba inconciente y fuera de peligro, la chica suspiro aliviada quitándose un peso de encima. Acaricio con ternura los rubios cabellos preguntándose como había acabado así.

- ¿Habrá sido Sasuke quien le hizo esto? – continuando la caricia con un deje de amargura en la voz-.

- No lo sabremos hasta que Naruto nos lo confirme –respondió Kakashi revisando los alrededores con la incomoda sensación de estar siendo observado- Será mejor que regresemos a la aldea, Orochimaru no tardará en enviar más ninjas para retenernos aquí-.

- Tiene razón –acepto Sakura mientras levantaba con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del rubio para acomodarlo tras su espalda- vámonos – acoto mirando seriamente a Sai que parecía muy absorto en cierto árbol-.

- Ya te oí, fea – dijo con la clara intención de molestar a la chica, quien no tardó en mirarle de malas hostias por el comentario. Si no fuese porque llevaba a Naruto a cuestas, no hubiese dudado en plantarle un puñetazo en la cara-.

El viento soplo con fuerza y las nubes cubrieron por segundo la luna llena. Kakashi y Sai siguieron a la pelirosa, que ya llevaba un buen trecho, después de echar el último vistazo receloso al árbol más alto que estaba a metros de ellos, pero nunca confirmaron que una presencia se desvaneció ágilmente en el segundo que le dieron la espalda …

Y quizás nunca lo confirmarán…. hasta la próxima ocasión.

_Fin._

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por leer._  
_


End file.
